Pirates of the Carribean:Escape from Skeleton Fort
Pirates of the Carribean:Escape from Skeleton Fort is the third and final instalment in the Spy Kids Earth-616 and the sequel to Pirates of the Carribean:The Skeletons Strike Back! plot I am Carmen Cortez and yes,I am assigned on a mission.but something tells me that this is more than a mission.luckily i have my friend Xavier at my side... Pirates of the Carribean:escape from skeleton fort So the aliens are talking to someone but there a wall covering him but then they leave so then we go to check it out and we find out that wither skeletons are guarding the door then Xavier walking away and said "We'll IM leaving" but then I grab him back and tell him we could have a disguise and then we beat up two aliens and grab their skin as disguise and we pass the wither skeletons and we didn't know that the boss of all the aliens was watching us the we find some file boxes then we find a lightsaber and I point it at Xavier and he said that this is a conspiracy and then I look at him like he crazy and then there was a tv that had the alien boss saying that my skeleton dad is here and to save him we must tell him where OSS headquarters is so I tell him and he sends a ship with aliens over there and on tv I watch as the OSS headquarters get destroyed and now the aliens have pushed me far enough so I beat all the aliens up and use an elavator to get to the detention level and we find that my skeleton dad is in room 13D and I head to room 13 and find him and then I release him so then I find some aliens talking to the same man covered by the walls what has this guy got in this stupid conspiracy leg injury that much wither skeletons are even talking to him and now this is really weirding me out Xavier found a cell with Sarah Cortez in it but she's evil so we won't let her out so then we head to Alison wonderlands office and he is telling me to sit down and then he gets his glider to try and kill me and I get out of the room as quick as I can and then I lost the glider and Xavier goes into the green goblins lair and we explore it and look at the pumpkin bombs and the masks and the two gliders we find a secret room where Norman osbournes office is and it's full of spiderwebs and it's old we get out before something big happens then we open the door and there's wither skeletons standing there and we beat them up the from behind the alien boss shocks me and he takes me to the top and Xavier's screaming "CARRR...MENN" and they walk away and then the alien asks why I'm here and then I say that I need to save the world from you're hands and then they try to hurt me but the alien boss tells them to sit down then the alien boss asks me about my dad and I tell him he's a skeleton "what?you mean Pinus skeletano!well we done pretty big developments with him"said the alien boss and then he snaps his fingers and a wither skeleton puts a tray full of bones on it and I scream "YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!!!" And then the aliens try to tell me it was the aliens but I was MAD more than mad,I was FURIOUS and ask them why did they kill him and then they say that the skeleton was sneaking around and he figured they could use me to tell them their first target for their super lazer and then they shoot ukata and believe me they should have shot a planet and then the alien said they were gonna shoot Antarctica but then they hit a mirror and then hit but and skeleton fort began to sink and I got into an elevator and went down to the bottom level and it was half filled with water and they tried level one and then after 10 minutes it filled up with water and then it was a quarter way up they went up 5 levels and then skeleton fort began falling to its side and I couldn't take much of that so the elavator got stuck and then 20 minutes later water started filling up the elavator and I knew I was doomed but when the elavator was almost full it began working again and carmen went up to the top and then I saw the alien and it said "Carmen,you're father was a skeleton" and I told him he was my only father and then we had a lightsaber fight and then he destroyed the lights and set the room on fire and as me and the alien we fighting with the lightsaber the water had almost filled three quarter of the building and inside the burning room me and the alien were in the ultimate showdown and I stood on the table and he tried to get me Down so he dragged me down and I fell he shot the lightsaber at me and I almost got him and he said that I was no good and then I got his arm and then he said "we'll I guess you defeated me...if I didn't have seven extra arms and he had seven arm and then Xavier got caught in a cell and then it was an all on fight and Xavier heads into the terminator room and it's full of suits and the wither skeletons go in suits and then they throw Xavier across the room and Carmen got here replacment hand cut off as well so I had one hand left but I did cut off one arm and I had six to go as 6/8 of the building is underwater Xavier must take his battle to another level as I am about to lose the battle I cut of another arm three arms off five to go!as Xavier is fighting on another level it begins for fill with water and then I cut off another two arms and then Xavier goes to my level and it's beginning to fill with water the armored withered skeleton is just beating up Xavier and I just cut off another arm and I'm about to win against the alien boss until he cuts off my other hand and then I lose and then Xavier tapes on my replacement hand and I chop off another one of alien bosses arms and then he goes psycho with his lightsaber and I know I'm screwed and I cut off his last arm and his legs and I win the battle and the level is beggining to fill with water and I need a way out but now if I drown I will not Finnish the assigment and OSS will be doomed and it's just starting to get rebuilt so know I need a way out and I find the sliding glass door and I call Xavier and tell him to get the ship and then I go underwater and I watch as the ruins of skeleton fort is sinking and then OSS calls me and it needs me so it takes a while for them to come so to entertain me along the way I just play minion run and then the ship arrives and I get in and were flying off to OSS and then I have finished the assignment but then it starts to fall and we don't know why but the alien boss survived and he said that he's not finished with me yet as he gets his robot arms and throw me around with them and I've got no defences and my gadgets are at OSS so I need to think of a way to beat him so then i get my sword and try to slice them off and then they just were to hard to hit and then I sliced one of the four robotic arms and it threw me on top of the ship I dodged its moves but it was way too fast so I went in the water and I switched off and then the alien can't jump and then I asked Xavier about the wave in front of the alien boss "is that an under wave or an over wave" and he replied "over and why?" And I replied "he can't jump" so the wave was getting closer and it hit him and sent him underwater and yelling "CARRRRRRRRRRRMENNN" and then I finnaly defeat him so then we head to the OSS and we are just getting there when Xavier wanted to become an agent so then I smiled and gave him his new badge Category:Spy Kids Earth-616 Trilogy Category:Star Wars Themed Stories